Cellular signal transduction is a fundamental mechanism whereby external stimuli that regulate diverse cellular processes are relayed to the interior of cells. Reviews describing intracellular signal transduction include Aaronson, Science, 254:1146-1153, 1991; Schlessinger, Trends Biochem. Sci., 13:443-447, 1988; and Ullrich and Schlessinger, Cell, 61:203-212, 1990. One of the key biochemical mechanisms of signal transduction involves the reversible phosphorylation of tyrosine residues on proteins. The phosphorylation state of a protein is modified through the reciprocal actions of tyrosine kinases (TKs) and tyrosine phosphatases (Tps).
Tyrosine kinases can be of the receptor type (having extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular domains) or the non-receptor type (being wholly intracellular). There are 19 known families of receptor tyrosine kinases including the Her family (EGFR, Her 2, Her 3, Her 4), the insulin receptor family (insulin receptor, IGF-1R, insulin-related receptor), the PDGF receptor family (PDGF-R.alpha. and .beta., CSF-1R, kit, Flk2), the Flk family (Flk-1, Flt-1, Flk-4), the FGF-receptor family (FGF-Rs 1 through 4), the Met family (Met, Ron), etc. There are 11 known famiolies of non-receptor type tyrosine kinases including the Src family (src, yes, fyn, lyn, lck, blk, Hck, Fgr, yrk), Abl family (Abl, Arg), Zap 70 family (Zap 70, Syk) and Jak family (Jak 1, Jak 2, Tyk 2, Jak 3). Many of these tyrosine kinases have been found to be involved in cellular signalling pathways leading to pathogenic conditions such as cancer, psoriasis, hyperimmune response, etc.
Protein tyrosine kinases play an important role in cellular signaling pathways that regulate the control of cell growth and differentiation (for review, see Schlessinger & Ullrich, 1992, Neuron, 9:383-391). Aberrant expression or mutations in receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) have been shown to lead to either uncontrolled cell proliferation (e.g. malignant tumor growth) or to defects in key developmental processes. In some instances, a single tyrosine kinase can inhibit, or stimulate, cell proliferation depending on the cellular environment in which it is expressed. Consequently, the biomedical community has expended significant resources to discover the specific biological role of members of the RTK family, their function in differentiation processes, their involvement in tumorigenesis and in other diseases, the biochemical mechanisms underlying their signal transduction pathways activated upon ligand stimulation and the development of novel antineoplastic drugs.
Attempts have been made to identify RTK "inhibitors" using a variety of approaches, including the use of mutant ligands (U.S. application Ser. No. 4,966,849), soluble receptors and antibodies (application Ser. No. WO 94/10202; Kendall & Thomas, 1994, Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci 90:10705-09; Kim, et al., 1993, Nature 362:841-844), RNA ligands (Jellinek, et al., 19 Biochemistry 33:10450-56), protein kinase C inhibitors (Schuchter, et al., 1991, Cancer Res. 51:682-687); Takano, et al., 1993, Mol. Bio. Cell 4:358A; Kinsella, 20 et al., 1992, Exp. Cell Res. 199:56-62; Wright, et al., 1992, J. Cellular Phys. 152:448-57) and tyrosine kinase inhibitors (WO 94/03427; WO 92/21660; WO 91/15495; WO 94/14808; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992; Mariani, et al., 1994, Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res. 25 35:2268).
Attempts have also been made to identify small molecules which act as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. For example, bis monocyclic, bicyclic or heterocyclic aryl compounds (PCT WO 92/20642), vinylene-azaindole derivatives (PCT WO 94/14808) and 1-cycloproppyl-4-pyridyl-quinolones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992) have been described generally as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Styryl compounds (U.S. Pat. No.5,217,999), styryl-substituted pyridyl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,606), certain quinazoline derivatives (EP Application No. 0 566 266 Al), seleoindoles and selenides (PCT WO 94/03427), tricyclic polyhydroxylic compounds (PCT WO 92/21660) and benzylphosphonic acid compounds (PCT WO 91/15495) have been described as compounds for use as tyrosine kinase inhibitors for use in the treatment of cancer.